compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial dies during torture session in Eidola's dungeons
Eidola released a News Bulletin today, confirming what many of us at the Galactic News Service have feared for quite some time - that Cesto Ode is dead. Rumors began swirling several days ago that Cesto had been captured by the rogue pirate group, but there was never official confirmation of his capture. Sources near to the group suggested that his capture may have been part of an effort to restart the war against high-ranked Imperials, and that his death was unplanned, the result of a sad and fatal accident that saw the blade of a guillotine accidentally released during a friendly chat over With records obtained by the GNS through the "Eidola Freedom of Information Act", we've come across transcripts of his time spent in Eidola custody, his interrogations and his bargaining. He reportedly tried to brush off his time spent flying in the Imperial Navy, before he was transferred to the Imperial-nationalised "Cloud City and Blue Sabre Transportation", where he rose quickly in the ranks "helping the group avoid being dissolved again". He refused to offer many details of his early life, and insisted that the torture sessions interrogations focus on his time spent with the Imperial shipyard Sienar Fleet Systems. In Sienar, Cesto maintains, he was the single most powerful member - given full privileges within the group to help transform it so that the ailing group might one day be able to turn a profit. Despite early claims during his rigorous questioning that he was completely loyal to the Imperial philosophy and would never betray Sienar Fleet Systems, he quickly cracked once he realised that his life was on the line. He eventually spewed everything he knew, he offered his Eidola inquisitors the locations of his friends, what ships they flew, their positions, to assign their ships to Eidola - he even offered to help take part in an assassination plot against Sienar's current leader. Documents released by Eidola include one titled "Cesto's complete list of Sienar ships", which shows that the group's holdings include a fairly scant fleet, which consists chiefly of Longprobes, Cloakshapes and Y-Wings. Imperial might and glory indeed. Another document surfaced, raising eyebrows about its legality "Cesto's complete list of Sienar members", listing the following Sienar employees. Alec Letifer, Alex Flame (a friend of Mike Octorn, and already appears on Eidola deathlists), , Billtz Jarromael (production director for the group), Blehm Windu, Cero Kazz (a Falleen with a criminal record, he's still new to SFS), Ciryamacar Twindome (Calamari seargent), , Cole Carthax (second in command in the security division, completely failed to keep SFS members safe, as this operation indicates), Daimon Luglok (head of the security division, completely failed to keep SFS members safe, as this operation indicates), Jaq Gori (whom Eidola captured last week...raising the question of complete SFS security incompetence), Kato Corban(yet another member of the failed security division, he origially started life in the Imperial Remnant), Ki Virtu (the leader, obviously), Malfer Sethorush, Raphael Kiltron and Sgt Riyec Jenarian. Analysts at the GNS have pointed to the fact that not only have the Eidola pirates captured and killed two different Sienar Fleet members in the past ten days, but that there are an awful lot of criminals involved in this supposedly Imperial-nationalised shipyard. Cero Kazz, Jaq Gori, even Alex Flame has a spotty background. It leads one to wonder about the current state of the Imperial Remnant when they now offer positions of high standing to people who openly flaunt their own legal system. But for now it remains to be seen who else is vulnerable to Eidola's increasing attacks against the Core planets and the corporations housed there. This reporter is left to fear that one day we may find ourself in a galaxy where the only safety lies in alliance with the pirates themselves. ---- Hacked by: Metuki Ryuujin Faction: Eidola Pirates Date: Year 7 Day 264 Onboard the Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser Donjon Category:Military News